Primeras veces
by Lara Pond
Summary: Este fic participa para el reto especial: "Primeras veces" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black. Ginny y Hermione sienten un mundo por la otra, sin dudarlo se dirán lo que sienten, de ahí a que pase es cosa de ellas.


**_Fic de Ginny/Hermione_**

**_Femslash_**

**_Advertencias: FEmslash_**

**_Raiting: K_**

**_Disclaimer: Harry Potter_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Te…<span>_**

**_#01Te quiero_**

**_"Primer Beso"_**

—Te quiero—Le dijo la pelirroja—Pero como amiga—

Hermione hizo el intento doloroso de sonreír, pues no le quedaban ganas de soportar esta tortura, no era capaz de verse a si misma soltera cuando el amor de su vida compartía cuarto con ella, eso era imposible en todos los sentidos, no importa desde donde lo vieras, estaba mal.

—Yo igual—Dijo desganada y destruida, solo quería irse de allí a llorar a la Torre del Reloj donde normalmente no había nadie para molestarla

— ¿Qué pasa? Te ves rara— Maldecía su poder de leerle los sentimientos, se sentía como mierda, pero no podía decírselo, y menos así.

—No nada, solo estoy un poco cansada…es todo—Mintió

—No es cierto, pero hare como que te creo, pero luego me tendrás que contar he Hermione—Le amenazó

—Claro claro…vale—Se rindió a sus juegos. Y con pesadez abandonó la sala común. Deseaba poder volar para llegar más rápido a la torre

Lo que no sabía es que era seguida por una curiosa pelirroja quien quería saber que le pasaba a su amiga.

Una vez que Hermione se sentó al borde peligrosamente de la torre, se acomodo abrazando sus rodillas, estaba a punto de llorar, cuando sintió un cálido abrazo por su espalda.

—Hermione…—Suspiró Ginny en su oído

Y Hermione casi da un salto al vacío de no ser por el abrazo que la sostenía decididamente.

—Ginny…—Dijo sorprendida

La aludida sonrió pero no se apartó de allí, sino que dejo sus piernas pasar por los costados de la castaña y recostó su cabeza en su hombro derecho al igual que apoyó su cuerpo en su espalda.

Hermione podía sentir lo cálido que estaba su cuerpo, para un día de invierno era perfecto, además sentía sus pechos, pezones duros por el frío.

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa? Y no me digas nada porque ese cuento no te lo cree ni Ron, se que algo te pasa, te conozco, conozco tu cara de preocupación, tu cara de disgusto, y la de frustración— Le dijo suavemente— ¿Qué es lo que te pasa Hermione? —.

—Yo…y-yo…—Tartamudeo nerviosamente— No es nada Ginny no te preocupes—

—Lo ves, eso, exactamente allí, estas hiper nerviosa a mi alrededor, como si no me conocieras de toda la vida, ¿A caso te molesta mi presencia? Porque de ser así no te molestare, ¿Qué es? —

— ¡N-no! —Gritó Hermione cuando Ginny comenzó a apartarse y tomo sus brazos con decisión y los mantuvo alrededor de sus hombros.

El acto sorprendió a Ginny quien creía ser ella la molestía pero con ello se le fueron las dudas y sonrió, dándole un fuerte abrazo a su amiga para que sepa que no se iria a ningún lado.

—Entonces qué es Hermione…—

Ella dudo por un momento hasta que se sintió segura de hablar, esto era algo que llevaba guardado por año y últimamente al verla con Harry sentía que iba a estallar al igual que cuando estaba con Dean Tomas o Michael Corner, que casi los Crusifica en el tracero por tocarla y mas por besarla, así que no sabía cuando explotaría y ese día parecía hoy, cosa que era mas tranquilo de lo que esperaba pero al fin y al cabo era inquietante.

Abrió la boca para responder y una aguda e inaudible voz salió de ella, a lo que Ginny incitó a repetir más alto.

—Y-yo…veras, es que yo Ginny…me gustas—Le dijo y cubrió su sonrojada cara

Ginny asomó la suya para verla—Lo sé, y yo a ti—.

Hermione gruño de frustración—De esa manera no, ¿Vale? —

—Entonces de cual…—

—De la misma que miras y adoras a Harry, de las mismas que te traen ganas de besarlo…hasta en frente mío, cosa que es una tortura— Admitió totalmente sonrojada y muerta de vergüenza

Ginny pareció meditar sus palabras y cuando cayó, se sonrojo aun mas que ella.

—Ósea, tu tu…

—Sí, yo yo te amo, más que como amiga, como persona, como a Ginny la única que a partir de tantos años pudo robar mi corazón y nunca mas me lo devolvió, y con Ron no hay nada más que una amistad me asquea pensar en sus besos, pero en lo tuyos sueño con probarlos—

—Oh dios Hermione, no lo sabía—Dijo apartándose, cosa que le dolió a Hermione, y se sentó a su lado

—Todo este tiempo creí que estabas colada por alguien y simplemente no querías decirme, cosa que no es tan errada, pero nunca imagine que de mí, eso es algo nuevo es…

—Lo sé, no hay necesidad que lo digas…—Le aclaró y Ginny cayó—Solo…puedes ignorarlo y volver a como estábamos antes o…podrías salir conmigo e intentar algo nuevo, ¿Qué te parece?

Para alguien tan inteligente esos momentos impulsivos la defendían, Ginny no sabía que decir, pero sin dudas era algo positivo, de cierta forma y sin darse cuenta realmente, ella había sentido lo mismo que Hermione, Amaba a su amiga, ahora entendía porque le gustaba esta en silencio con ella, no sentía nervios a su lado, porque era la única que calmaba sus dudas y miedos mientras dormía, porque era la única con la que dormiría o compartiría casa si pudiera, con la única que viviría para siempre y esos antojos raros de querer darle un beso aunque mas no sea en la mejilla aunque pronto querría mas y mas.

—Sabes, creo que…yo igual—Hermione abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, preguntándose que pasaba con Harry entonces—si si, ¿ahora que con Harry? Eso te preguntas verdad—se sorprendió aun mas con su lectura de mente—Bueno…a el le quiero también pero mas como un amigo…a ti, contigo no se que me pasa, pero siento mariposas en el estomago cada vez que te me acercas, siento un mundo cuando hablas, te creo la chica mas hermosa aunque no lo creas, y quiero besarte cuando veo ese par perfecto de labios.

—Oh dios, eso mismo siento yo cuando estas cerca…

Ginny la miró con felicidad, sonriendo— y la respuesta es sí, quiero intentar salir contigo, se que me encantará ser tu novia Hermione— y con eso selló la promesa con un tierno beso, era tan dulce que Hermione podía sentir todo el amor por ella y viceversa.

—Ahora volvamos, hace frio—Dijo al romper el beso en busca de aire

Hermione toda sonrojada asintió y la ayudo a levantarse, y de la mano se fueron a la sala común


End file.
